


the best of fabrics have their dull spots

by MiniNephthys



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Bad Ending, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenrich and Valvatorez's work uniforms are maid dresses: Fenrich disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best of fabrics have their dull spots

**Author's Note:**

> Fuka Ending.

Fenrich worked in Hades, or what had been Hades before the Netherworld-Celestia Reformation Project, and as such he thought he understood what torture was. It was a tool sometimes employed to keep the more uppity prisoners in line. He had seen forms of torture that would cause the most steely human prisoner to cry at the mere thought.

But only now, employed by a dead human girl to turn Hades into her personal paradise, did he understand what torture truly was.

Maid dresses were torture.

It was humiliating enough to wear one himself, but he still recognized that of all Fuka’s subordinates forced to wear the uniform, he had been ‘gifted’ with the most modest one. The hem of his dress was well below his knees, and the neckline was conservative, not showing off any excessive amounts of skin (not that he had to particularly worry about modesty there). The black stockings that came with the dress covered his legs, and all in all, the embarrassment of wearing the outfit came more from what it represented than any actual titillating factors.

His lord Valvatorez was not so lucky.

His dress didn’t reach his knees, and he had to be careful about the way he bent or risk making himself less modest than he already was. A patch of fabric cut away from the top of his dress would have shown cleavage if Valvatorez had had any to show. Black stockings with cute white bows attached ended at thigh level, leaving a small expanse of skin visible that inevitably drew Fenrich’s gaze.

Fenrich would have been indignant over the insult of putting Valvatorez in a maid dress no matter what it looked like, but that it should be so flattering on him - that was Fenrich’s own personal torture.

“You waste so much energy complaining about our uniforms, Fenrich,” Valvatorez said with a sigh, peeling off his headband and setting it aside. After a long day of work making the Netherworld more girly, he and Fenrich had retired to their modest living quarters for the night. “She’s obviously not going to change them, and I don’t think they’re that bad in the first place.”

“It’s degrading. Even if I don’t have the strength to topple her regime,” and did it ever irk him to admit to that, “I cannot abide you being treated like a common servant.”

“No one can degrade me without my consent, and I never agreed to be insulted,” Valvatorez reasoned. “So it’s fine.”

Fenrich sighed. “Your ability to remain optimistic in any situation is one of your most formidable powers, my lord.”

“The situation doesn’t sit well with me in general, but…” Valvatorez did a little spin, and Fenrich instinctively averted his eyes in case Valvatorez might accidentally flash him. “Actually, I think this dress looks good on me. Do you disagree?”

“...Well…” Fenrich had no idea whether to give his honest answer right now or not, but his lord was waiting expectantly, and though he wasn’t a Prinny he likewise couldn’t make his master wait. “Everything looks good on you, Lord Val.”

“A political answer, as expected of my servant.” Valvatorez smiled, and kicked off his heels. The maid uniform included everything from high-heeled shoes to frilly underwear, as Fenrich unfortunately knew personally (and occasionally pictured on Valvatorez, much to his own dismay). “Yours doesn’t suit you. I haven’t seen you cover that much skin since the Great Winter in Hades one hundred years ago.”

“I would offer to switch uniforms with you,” Fenrich could have easily taken being less modest to the point of scandal if it meant his lord wasn’t flashing everyone every time he bent to pick something up, “but the current difference in our physical stature makes that impossible… I apologize.”

“Think nothing of it, Fenrich. Now, let us retire for the evening. We’ve got a long day of work ahead of us.”

* * *

Soft skin underneath Fenrich’s hands - he knew vampires didn’t scar but it was another thing entirely to feel it for himself. An eager mouth against his, breaking away only to gasp his name. Red eyes, normally so clear, now clouded over in want.

That damn dress, bunched up around Valvatorez’s waist, revealing frilly underwear. Seeing his master’s hardness straining against satin had a certain appeal to it… but not as much as pulling those panties to the side and hearing Valvatorez groan in relief did.

Valvatorez was never anything like delicate, but Fenrich was careful with him nonetheless. His fingers spread his master open slowly, as he distracted Valvatorez from any discomfort with more kisses. He would not cause his lord a hint of pain, not when all he wanted was to show him the heights of pleasure.

When Fenrich had done all he could do, Valvatorez hooked his legs around his waist. Fenrich breathed in deeply, committing this moment to memory forever as he lined himself up.

“Fenrich…” Valvatorez gasped, eyes lidded.

“My lord,” he answered, his voice a low groan.

“Fenrich,” Valvatorez said again, smiling at him as he finally began to push.

“L...lord Val, I l-”

“Fenrich, when are you going to wake up? It isn’t like you to oversleep.”

For a few seconds after he woke up, Fenrich kept his eyes closed, as if resolution could force him back into the dream he was just in. That failed, and he was forced to open his eyes and look into the gaze of his very much clothed master.

“I apologize, Lord Val.” He hoped nothing in his voice gave him away, and knowing Valvatorez’s obliviousness, it was likely that nothing did. “I overworked myself yesterday. ...I will be with you in a moment.”

Valvatorez seemed to find nothing wrong with this, as he nodded and stepped back, smoothing out his dress as he did so. “You should be more careful. Hurry up, you’ll miss breakfast if you don’t change into your work uniform soon.”

Ah. His work uniform.

He blamed the damn maid dress for everything.


End file.
